Rigged to Blow (GTA IV)
Morto Preso O Flatbed foi destruído |objetivos = Vá para a velha fábrica e encontre o caminhão. Entre caminhão. Dirija garagem. Estacione o caminhão na garagem. Acione a bomba. Saia da área. |recompensa = $700 |missãoantes = Shadow |próxima = The Master and the Molotov }} "'Ilyena': E você não se preocupa com sua alma? Niko:Quando você anda por uma vila, e vê cinquenta crianças, todas perfeitamente em fila contra a parede da igreja, todas com suas gargantas cortadas e suas mãos arrancadas fora, você percebe que a criatura que fez isso, não tinha alma." ― Ilyena Faustin e Niko Bellic conversando sobre seus passados Rigged to Blow é a última missão para Mikhail Faustin em Grand Theft Auto IV. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Niko chega na Mansão Faustin e toca a campainha, sua esposa, Ilyena Faustin, atende e diz que Mikhail está fora, eles entram e conversam um pouco sobre seus passados, e como Mikhail mudou de um homem doce e honroso, ao homem que é hoje. Então Mikhail chega discutindo com Dimitri Rascalov e mais uma vez, ele o manda embora e pede Niko para pegar um caminhão e levá-lo a um depósito em South Bohan, o caminhão estava cheio de explosivos que se mantiam bem com a situação do caminhão. Niko deixa o caminhão lá e explode o lugar. No final, ele liga para Faustin e reclama do serviço, Faustin então diz que ele e Dimitri são iguais e que sem ele, eles não seriam nada. Após a missão Jornal Liberty Tree "Ocorreu uma explosão em uma garagem na Guantanamo Ave e Windmill Street em South Bohan. Os investigadores na cena encontraram vestígios de nitrato de amônio e nitrometano, bem como os restos de um caminhão grande. Estes são ingredientes comuns em dispositivos explosivos. Não é genial ligar os pontos e culpar os terroristas aqui na Liberty City pela terrível destruição na garagem. Por sorte, nenhum empregado esteve presente no momento da detonação. A garagem está localizada em uma rua movimentada onde as pessoas caminham para ir trabalhar e fazer suas compras. Tivemos sorte desta vez." Jornal Weazel News "Novamente, Liberty City agita com o som de uma grande explosão. Em resposta, o nosso prefeito liberal, Julio Ochoa, elevou o nível de ameaça terrorista a Black 8. Os residentes de South Bohan estariam melhor com um aviso ontem, Sr. Prefeito. Um imigrante russo, Kenny Petrovic, é dono da garagem. O Sr. Petrovic não conseguiu comentar quando fomos pressionar. Por que os terroristas escolheram segmentar esse negócio, não sabemos. Mas isso ilustra o fato de que ninguém está seguro. O inimigo pode facilmente atacar um negócio privado como uma instituição nacional." "Todos os cidadãos e moradores americanos são alvos de terroristas e eles não vão parar em nada antes de nossos meios de subsistência, nossas liberdades e nossas próprias vidas são despojadas de nós. Algo como isso só serve para nos lembrar de quão valiosos são os sacrifícios que nossos filhos e filhas estão em zonas de conflito em todo o mundo." Curiosidades *Durante esta missão, Niko receberá automaticamente uma chamada de Roman, que irá perguntar a Niko se ele quer beber. Niko explica que beber provavelmente seria uma má ideia, já que ele está dirigindo um caminhão de explosivos em toda a cidade, mencionando "Se eu vou beber com você, eu vou me explodir com certeza". A chamada não serve para além de uma piada irônica, semelhante às chamadas de Little Jacob em Have a Heart, o chamado de Brucie em Undress to Kill e Dining Out e o outra chamada de Roman em Shadow (Quando você estiver em modo Furtivo atrás do traficante). *Às vezes, quando Niko está fugindo da garagem, ele será atingido por um carro antes da explosão, fazendo Niko ir para fora da tela quando a bomba disparar. *A famosa frase de Niko nos trailers antes do lançamento do jogo "A vida é complicada.", é dita nessa missão. *O título da missão também pode ser interpretado como um duplo entendimento em relação à atitude altamente impulsiva de Mikhail Faustin, já que ele está sempre pronto para explodir de raiva com coisas bobas. Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA IV